Gara Gara Kelilipan
by Kitazawa Nami
Summary: "Sakura kau dimana?"/Sakura menjawab telepon Hinata setengah berteriak,"di tempat aku menunggumu. Bagaimana sih aku mengkhawatirkanmu, kukira kau diculik tapi kau malah melupakanku!"/ Maih bersama NaruHina


Terima kasih telah mau mengklik link fic ini Arigatou gozaimasu

Hi Minna san …setelah fic pertama saya yang gajee amatiran bgd dan jelek sekali(curhat mode on : masalahnya tu fic adalah kelinci percobaan saia buawt upload fic mohon dimaklumi, dan saia juga ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada yang mau mengirimi caranya upload dan juga **purple** dri yahoo yang mengasih saia ilmu secara gag langsung di Yanswer..terimakasih) maka nie terbitan fic kedua saia gomen jika masih banyak typonya OOC bgt

**Disclaimer** : All Character Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto san

Happy reading

**Gara gara kelilipan**

Di sebuah toko buku di Konohagakure, terlihat dua gadis yang sedang melihat – lihat buku yang akan dibelinya

Sakura :"Hinata sini deh kelihatannya ini bagus ya kan ?"

Hinata : "Itu berdebu Sakura lihatlah !"

Sakura : (meniup debunya sampai mengenai Hinata)

Hinata : (Hatsy !) *click* aduh mataku kena debu tiup tolong tiup !

Sakura : "Huf. Sudah baikan maaf ya Hinata"

Hinata : " Iya eh (melihat sesosok laki – laki berambut orange sedang mengedipkan matanya). 'astagfirullah aladzim, ada manusia tampan mengedipkan mata padaku apa aku bermimpi?' (bengong gaje)

Sakura : "Hei HINATA !

Hinata : "Eh eh i iya ada apa Sakura!"

Sakura : "bengong – bengong awas kalau kesambet lho hiie"

Hinata : "ma maaf"

Setelah itu ketika keluar dari toko buku.

X : "Maaf permisi apa kita bisa bicara berdua sebentar ?"

Hinata : 'Apa orang itu dia dia menghampiriku dan ingin bicara padaku apa dia mau berkenalan ya hihi' "Eh a aku?"

X : (mengangguk)

Sakura : "Silahkan ! Aku tunggu disini ya!"

...

Hinata : "Maaf anda siapa ?"

X : "Aku Naruto , Naruto Uzumaki"

Hinata : "Naruto kau apa Naruto yang i itu kau sudah kembali hiks hiks"

BRUGH

Hinata memeluk sosok dihadapannya itu.

Naruto : "Hinata, aku merindukanmu dan i itu soal kedipan tadi terima kasih aku aku juga suka padamu, Aishiteru Hina chan"

Hinata melepas pelukannya.

Hinata : "Eh..?"

Naruto : "Ada apa ? Apa kau tidak menyukaiku ?"

Hinata : "Bu bukan itu ta tapi yang itu.. sudahlah Aku juga menyukai Naruto kun, Aishiteru ... A aku kangen banget sama Naruto"

Naruto ganti memeluk gadis berambut indigo panjang itu.

Hinata : "Bo bolehkah aku bertanya ?"

Naruto : "Ya, ada apa ?"

Hinata : "Memangnya ada apa dengan kedipan , kedipan yang mana ?"

Naruto : "Yang tadi i itu setelah kau bersin, kau lupa?"

Hinata : "Oh itu" 'Terima kasih debu – debu akhirnya aku bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Naruto kun'

Naruto : "Sebenarnya kalau di tempat baruku kedipan itu artinya menyukai. Tapi yang tadi itu apa ? Apa aku salah paham"

Hinata : "Ti tidak ko' sebenarnya. Sudahlah"

Naruto : 'terima kasih kedipan akhirnya aku berani mengun gkapkan persaanku yang terpendam bertahun – tahun' "Hinata, aku antar pulang ya ?"

Hinata : "Terima kasih"

Naruto mengantarkan Hinata pulang, dan sesampainya di rumah Hinata merasakan ada yang salah.

Hinata : "Rasanya ada yang tertinggal , apa ya belanjaanku sudah" 'apa ya rasanya hal penting sampai aku lupa apa'

Malam harinya

Hinata : "SAKURA aku lupa"

Tringg Tringg

Sakura : "Ha lo ?"

Hinata : "Sakura maafkan aku ya aku lupa aku Sakura mohon tolong please maafkan Hinata, Hinata jahat pada Sakura"

Sakura : "Oh Hinata ya?"

Hinata : "Sakura kau dimana?"

Sakura : "DI TEMPAT AKU MENUNGGUMU LAH BAGAIMANA SIH AKU KHAWATIR KU KIRA KAU DICULIK NANTI KALAU AKU PULANG KAU KEMBALI KESINI KAU INI DIKHAWATIRKAN MALAH MELUPAKANKU" *DENGAN NADA KESAL*

Hinata : "Sakura maafkan aku baiklah aku akan menjemputmu tunggu sebentar ya ?"

Sakura : "HAHA !Kena kau April moof"

Hinata : "SAKURA !"

NB : Sebenarnya ketika Hinata bersama Naruto Sakura sudah tahu itu Naruto karena ia adalah otak dari semua kejadian ini ia kan juga ingin membuat kedua sahabatnya bahagia dan saling jujur tidak ada kebohongan dan bisa mengungkapkan saling mencintai. Sehingga sejak itu sebenarnya ia sudah pulang menggunakan taxi. Dan hal itupun ia gunakan untuk ngerjain Hinata sahabat karibnya itu.

...END...

Terima kasih kepada pembaca yang terhormat, silahkan mereview, menanyakan jika ada yang aneh mau nge flame juga silahkan saia akan menerimanya dengan ikhlas. Saia mohon maaf jika ada yang pernah membaca atau menulis dengan ide yang mirip tetapi inilah yang ada di otak saia waktu itu jadi mohon dimaklumi.

Thank you so much for reading and please leave your review.


End file.
